The cooperative chemotherapy studies of ALGB are conducted in a number of malignant disease entities, such as acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphoma, solid tumors of children and tumors of adults. The Department of Pediatrics is particularly active in those studies appropriate for childhood malignancies. Such studies of comparative chemotherapeutic regimens continue to lead to improved survival in acute lymphoblastic leukemia of children, as well as Wilm's Tumor of the kidney. It is anticipated that such studies will be continued in the following year.